OSB Moon Base
Predicting an even fight in a fight in a battle of brute force the OSB built a permanent base on the far side of the earth's moon in anticipation of a war of attrition. Because they subsisted by altering their form to absorb any energy sources, they required nothing more than solar energy while in their lunar bivouac. The phenomena that humanity had disdained as nonsense and child's play had revealed themselves as unmistakable truths. Among them was the existence of unidentified flying objects---UFOs. That UFOs, long considered nothing more than optical phenomena, had been aggressively engaged in infiltration the planet was kept confidential among the world's governments. The human world established an investigative agency, which concluded UFOs were not merely engaged in observation but laying the foundation for invasion. The Nobility had inherited that knowledge. And prepared accordingly. Thus began the war between the OSB and the Nobility that would span three thousand years. The base defense was a barrier that negated or deflected all the Nobility attacks such as anti-proton blasts that vaporized all matter in existence. It had the backing of a fleet of OSB space ships that along with the base deployed gravitational spheres . When they came in contact with Nobility air crafts, they neutralized the anti-gravitational propulsion field . Supreme Commander Greylancer's plan was to destroy the OSB's defenses, breach the lunar base, then annihilate the enemy in hand to hand combat. ''Noblesse oblige--the obligation borne by humans of high birth, royalty and nobility, in return for their high ranking. Driven by this obligation the Nobility always stood at the vanguard of their fleet. Cowards were they that shouted "Forward!" from a position of safety.Noble Warriors simply said "After me," and were the first to draw weapons fire. ''Greylancer was true to this philosophy as he lead them into battle drawing enemy fire to himself while being backed by the fleet. One after the next ion engines of the bat-shaped aircraft flamed on. The atomic cannon used plasma to immolate their crafts destroying them on the molecular level. Then, as the jettisoned pilots plummeted through space, a barrage of stakes and steel arrows rained down to impale them neutralizing or killing them out right. Greylancer threaded his chariot past the spheres, destroyed them as he passed, and closed in on the moon base. "Do not fail me rear squadron" With his squad backing him Greylancer sees the base coming into view. Shooting antiproton blasts the barrier deflected them destroying other OSB space crafts destroying them instead. The Millitary Bureau developed a dimensional cutter used by the Capital that would warp space with in the field and disrupt it long enough for Greylancer and the fleet to breach it. If the cutter failed, Greylancer would fly into the barrier and be reduced to dust. And if the cutter were a thousandth of a second off, Greylancer would be banished to another dimension. The Greater Noble did not flinch and pointed the chariot toward the barrier. The barrier tor open his chariot plunged into the white one-by-three-millimeter tear in the dimension, the anti-proton stream reversed direction and the vortex dragged Greylancer's craft down onto the lunar surface, right into the OSB Base. Inside the oddly shaped building there existed silver-colored automatons called cybernetic beings. Wrapped in silence, no audible alarm was necessary to alert an army of robots, nor was there air to carry any sound. The Robots combat vehicles sped down the corridors and fighters swooped down from above. Gravitational spheres flew about in every direction. The enemy intended to neutralize Greylancers's antigravitational field before unleashing an attack. "I'm going in....any one who is able, After Me! he shouted switching off the chariot's field with his subcommander Yanus voicing disdain for anything rash. Swinging his weapon of choice the lance several explosions erupted in the vacuum around him. when the blades traveling at super sonic speed made contact with the lance, the convergence of the two opposing forces disintegrated the blades. Blue electromagnetic waves and ash scattered everywhere. At what speed was such a feat possible? With what force? Raining down more weapons and attack on him reversing their attacks on to them with his lance as a change of tactic. Their attacks now rained on his enemies destroying countless of them. Before he realized it....Greylancer was alone in the skies as he came back down hovering in the chariot. His eyes glimmered Scarlet. He had found the target he was in search for. As he did the enemy targeted him unleashing g forces on his body he groaned under the pressure brought on him, feeling his ribs snap and stab into his internal organs coughing up blood. The force was akin to a human being crushed under a boulder of 100 tons. As he leveled off the craft weathering the attack his body healed from the wounds. The organs inside his body regained their function and his bones healed instantly. There was a reason why Nobles were Nobles and this accelerated healing phenomena was the case. One hundred kilometers to the target Greylancer read the message off the console and said dimensional vertex shot....just one. The AI replied affirmative as it procured an escape route ready calculating the probability to escape the blast being one percent. Greylancer pushed on saying that was plenty regardless giving the order to fire destroying the target sought on the moon base that would secure victory for the fleet, but he was caught in the blast and sent to another world... Ending up back on earth cut in half he meets a blind girl named Leticia, and a boy named Arrow. Not knowing at first whether the battle ended or not or how his fleet fared at first he finds out later on it succeeded. The Privy Council being greatly pleased with the success and victory on the moon base has declared the day a world wide day of celebration. The surviving OSB fled to Mars . Not only had the battle ended with fewer than ten Nobility Casualties, Greylancer's corps had returned unscathed, cleaning up after Greylancer had destroyed the pivotal target sought on the base for victory. Category:Locations